Big Brother
Big Brother is the 15th episode of season 3. It will air April 10th 2012. The episode will be written by Michael Hitchcock and will be directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Summary Glee Gets Ready for Graduation Starting Tuesday, April 10. Beginning Tuesday, April 10 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT), GLEE leads off a night of FOX comedies with an all-new episode featuring Matt Bomer (“White Collar”) as Blaine Anderson’s (Darren Criss) older brother Cooper Source Spoilers/Rumors *Kevin took Dianna to see a bunch of kids from a program called "Life Rolls On" dropping in to pools in wheelchairs. And not the full-of-water kind. Source Blaine, Cooper *We meet Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson. There is a flashback that includes Blaine and Cooper as kids. Source *Cooper and Blaine will perform a mash-up together by Duran Duran. Source *Matt Bomer will possibly perform two songs on the show. Source Scenes *Lea, Kevin, Cory and Dianna filmed a scene. Source *Lea was crying in a very emotional scene. Source *Samuel and Dianna filmed a scene together. Source *Lea, Cory, Mark, and Chris filmed a scene in the hallway. Source *They've started filming "Senior Skip Day" at Magic Mountain today. (2/21) Source Source 2 *The filmed the kids riding roller coasters at Six Flags. Source *A skate segment was shot yesterday with Dianna, Kevin, and the "Life Rolls On" organization. (2/21) Source Source 2 *Naya and Heather have been shooting Brittana scenes all day. (2/22) Source Music *Dianna was in the studio. Source *Darren was in the studio. Source *Kevin was in the studio. Source *Dianna was in the studio again. Source *Lea was in the studio. Source *Naya was in the studio. Source Songs * *NOTE* Don't always believe everything you see on-line, things are subject to change due to various circumstances. This list is NOT set in stone until it actually airs in the episode. Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson. Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *TBA as Young Blaine *TBA as Young Cooper Gallery 401253 349932595028542 176785425676594 1199803 123046576 n.jpg tumblr_lz96z4pgnz1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg 480px-BlaineandCooper.jpg tumblr_lzgzn1ix4z1qhnahd.jpg tumblr_lzgzmdv1eA1r4he2yo1_500.png tumblr_lzrte4lbRu1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Kevin and Dianna getting ready for a wheel chair race. tumblr_lzr71e28Iu1qfsld3o1_500.png tumblr_lzreiln4SQ1rojy6eo1_500.png tumblr_lzrac8RfuO1qi6sxbo1_500.png tumblr_lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao3_400.jpg tumblr_lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao4_1280.jpg tumblr_lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao7_400.jpg tumblr_lzs881EZJE1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr lztbpdI2wr1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_lztghiML7T1r7fnpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lztilsUJQc1qbepsro1_500.jpg Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Videos Glee Wiki - Tumblr Issues - It is now posted as a rule, Tumblr is being prohibited as a source, see link for information. Members who want to fight with us on this will find their changes to pages removed until a VALID source is found. If it's going to be a big fight, then upcoming episodes, songs and characters will be admin edit only. Nobody reads the rules, so after 3 months, this is the step we're having to take. 'Tumblr, Twitter, LiveJournal and other user created sources are not being accepted for controversial topics such as suicide and accidents. Unless it comes from FOX.com directly, we will not accept spoilers or debates regarding controversial topics including in comments!! We are going to keep things CALM this time or comments will be disabled until the episode airs, admins are tired of panic riots!!! ' Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes